Drumline
by Majorcrush
Summary: Jane was a football player who dreamed to be on the drumline.ties in with MBFIAG. Sams freshamn year.


_**Drumline**_

I am Jane. A complete tomboy. I played on the high school football team. During 6th grade I had proven to the coach that I was just as tough as the boys. My dad thought I was the best thing ever. I love Bay Water high. When I was on the football team, I was really popular. I sat with the cheerleaders, and talked with my teammates. But during my freshman year I decided that I really wanted tot do something else. I wanted to play quads on the drumline. I wanted to be the only girl on the line. Sure I loved football. But I wanted a change.

It was the first day of my sophomore year. I got up; put on a football tee shirt, jeans, and my new tennis shoes. I grabbed a protein bar and ran to my bus. When I walked on it, my best guy friend, Luke, yelled," JANE SIT HERE!!!" Luke was on the football team with me. I ran past a girl who looked at me before heading back to Luke.

"What's up Luke?" I said as I sat next to him.

"Nothing. You going out for football this year?" he asked jokingly.

"Nope." I said and pulled out my ipod. Luke's jaw about fell to the floor.

" You can't quit. You're a legend." He said as I handed him an ear bud.

"I wanna do something different." I said before I turned on my ipod. Luke was silent the rest of the ride to school. When they arrived at school, I got off the bus and ran into the school. I looked at the crisp white schedule in my hands. I had a free period first hour. I walked past the drum line room. I could hear people in it. I turned and slowly walked into the drum line room. As I opened the door. The talking stopped.

"What do you want?" a boy with a snare on asked.

"I want to be on the drum line." I said.

" Put on a drum." A boy said. I looked at him in front of him was a set of quads. I Smiled and walked in front of him. I put on the drum. He raised his eyebrows. I didn't know what it was but it was like my hands were possessed. I played what ever sounded right. It was like I was possessed. When I finished. The line stared. I tried my hardest not to smile. One of the snares stood up.

"NATHEN!!!!!!" he yelled and ran to a door. He started to pound on it. A tall balding man opened the door.

"Where's the fire?" The man I could only assume was Nathan, said. The snare talked to him low and fast. I stood there, sweating and breathing heavy. Gees these drums were heavy. Nathan and the snare walked over.

"Well normally we don't let girls on our line. But I think we can make an exception." Nathan said and smiled. I let out a tiny scream. Nathan went back into his office. I took off the quads and breathed a sigh of relief.

" So who exactly are you?" the quad player asked?

" Jane Lillyton." I said.

" Your football Jane?" He asked. I nodded.

" Remember band is 7th hour. Nathan is probably going to switch you out of it anyway." He said.

By the time 7th hour rolled around, the news about me quitting football had spread through the whole school. Curse Luke and his big mouth. I walked into the drum line room. The quad player ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

" Have you met the rest of the line?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Our head Bass drum is Mikey, and he's a junior this year." A boy with shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses, waved.

" Then our 3rd bass is Kody. He's a freshman." A boy with short brown hair, green eyes, and glasses, waved.

"Then our 2nd Bass is a sophomore Named Little Aaron. Just to warn you, he's gay." A boy with dark brown hair, green eyes, and glasses waved.

"Our last Bass is Matt, he's a freshman." A boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses smiled.

"Snare, there's Teubner, a sophomore." A boy with short black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses waved.

" Snare and section leader, Jobie, senior." A Hawaiian looking boy with brown eyes, and short black hair waved.

"Cymbals there's Jeff. A sophomore." A boy with Dark blue hair, gray eyes and glasses, glared.

"Jordan, is also on cymbals, sophomore." A boy with green hair, blue eyes and glasses, gave a pathetic wave.

"Electric drums. Big Aaron, senior. He's dating a trouble maker named Marissa." A boy with Long Black hair, olive green eyes, and glasses Glared at my fellow quad player.

" And I am Jake. Quad player, junior." He had long Sandy blonde Hair, Yellow eyes, and glasses.


End file.
